Dr Cullen
by Edward-Scissorhanded-Cullen
Summary: It was just a normal day when Amy walked into her room to find a book no one has ever heard of, Twilight. Then to top it all off she finds herself living with the Cullens! She needs to fix everything that went wrong in the book, can she do it? OC/Demetri, everything else is cannon-pairs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I (Edward-Scissorhanded-Cullen) didn't write the first 7 chapters of this book, I adopted this story from Cullengirl1296 when she couldn't finish it so I'm giving her full credit for the first 7 chapters – MAJOR thanks to her BTW because I think this story is awesome!

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight… I could've owned Amy but I think Cullengirl1296 should get to keep her… And on to the story!

"Hey, Amy, I'm heading to the store now." Mom yelled down. I quickly ran down to her and gave her a hug. "Bye love you. See you soon." I called as I ran back up to my room. I walked in and saw a book on my bed. _Twilight_… I guess I'll read it. I picked it up and opened it. A note fell out.

_Dear Amy,_

_I know this is weird that this book appeared out of nowhere, but I promise it is good. There are 4 books. Twilight; New Moon; Eclipse; and Breaking dawn. I hope you like them. Now please don't share this book with anyone you know at the time. There will be people in your future who can know, but I will reveal who later. Until then, happy reading._

_Your friend._

Wow, what's the worst that can happen, I thought. So, I picked up Twilight and read it.

_2 hours and several hundered pages later._

Omg! This book is good. I finished the last page as I heard mom pull back up. I ran down to meet here and help put up groceries. We ate supper and I headed up to bed. "O Amy, before I forget, you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. You have to get a physical for color guard." I nodded and ran and took a shower. Once done, I dried my hair than quickly fell asleep, dreaming about Jasper and his southern hotness.

"Come on Amy, let's go!" mom and I ran out the door, headin' to my appointment. Once we got there I sat down and waited for my name to be called. Just 5 min. later and they call me back. "Bye mom, I have my phone I'll call when I'm done. You can go do what you need to." She nodded and walked out. I was led by a lady who was trying to be too happy. You could see the boredom in her eyes. She weighed me and got my height than led me into a room to wait. Not long after a young doctor with blond hair walked in and went to the counter to put his gloves on. "Hello Ms. Porter, I'm Dr. Cullen." I couldn't listen after that. Dr. Cullen? I couldn't be the same one as in the book…. Could it? I quickly compared him to the character. Blond hair... yes, young… yes, pale skin… yes, gold eyes… I can't see them to tell. I felt my heart beat quicken as I realized he was the same one. I was brought out of my thoughts by his worried voice. "Amy, are you alright?" he slowly walked towards me. I saw his gold eyes! Instincts kicked in, I started crawling back on the table, away from him until I hit the wall. I brought my legs up and put my head down. I couldn't figure out why I was doing this. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but still I was in the presents of a vampire! "Amy? What's wrong sweetheart? I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I nodded at his words, my head still down. He reached out and rubbed my arm soothingly. I felt his cold hand and whimpered. He stopped immediately. "Amy, what are you scared of? Please look at me." I heard a small amount of pain in his voice as he spoke so I looked at him. His eyes held pure concern for me. "Now, what are you scared of dear?" I was debating on wither confronting him about it or running out. I decided to talk about it. "Ummm… you might think I'm crazy, but I read a book and you fit the characters description all the way down to the gold eyes and ice cold skin." He looked puzzled for a minute. "Ok well why were you scared of the character?" as if you don't know, I thought. "Well….his character is named Carlisle Cullen; he has 5 kids and is married to Esme Cullen. They all are…. Vampires." I dropped my head at the last word. I didn't want to see his reaction. "Well... did the book say what the kid's names were? Here you can answer as I work can you stand up please and bend over so I can check your back." I slowly stood up then bent over. "Ok... the kids were, Edward, who was dating Bella, then Emmett and Rosalie, then Alice and jasper." While I was talking I felt his cold hand pull up the back of my shirt and he checked my spine. "Ok…" he told me to do something else. "Did the books say that this man, Carlisle, was dedicated to his job and would never hurt a human, and was a very kind man?" I looked at him and he was smirking with an eyebrow raised at me. It clicked. He was telling me that it was him and that he won't hurt me duhh. I smiled at him. "Yes it did, but it didn't mention that he gave out little cryptic remarks," I smirked back at him. He laughed softly at me. "Ok... now I need to do some blood work and you need your 11th grade immunizations then you are cleared to participate in color guard." I nodded and set up on the table. He turned around and grabbed some things. "Now," he turned around with a tray of many things, a small needle included. I heard my heart rate increase dramatically. "Calm down sweetie. I can do it so it won't hurt badly." I nodded but closed my eyes. I felt him roll up my sleeve and wipe the crease in my elbow. "Amy, can you look at me, please?" I opened my eyes and he was right in front of me. "Ok, sweet heart, look straight at me. Relax and look into my eyes." I looked up and was calmed by his eyes I felt the tension in my arms disappear. He chuckled softly and I felt a small pinch in my arm, but it defiantly didn't hurt. We held each other's gazes for a min. then I felt something press on my arm, and made it sting. I winced. "I'm sorry sweetie." He apologized. "It's fine," I quietly said. "Now that is done. Was it really that bad?" I shook my head no. He chuckled. "Ok, well we'll do the same thing with the immunizations then. I'll be right back." I nodded and he left the room. I laid back on the wall into a relaxed sitting position and hummed, _bring me to life _by evanescence. I heard a small knock and opened my eyes as Dr. Cullen walked back in with a small tray. "Ok… it may help if you don't watch." I nodded and closed my eyes and started humming again. I heard him walk back over to me and then I felt something wet on my arm. He swabbed quickly then told me to look at him. I did and became relaxed again. He quickly gave me the shot than went to the next on. He rolled up my other sleeve, and swabbed my arm. We repeated the pattern until we were done. "Ok, I'm done with the torture now. You know, I think Alice is doing guard also. Maybe you can meet her." I nodded and jumped down. I walked quietly up to the counter, paid, and then called mom as I walked outside.

"Hey mom, I'm done."

"_Ok sweetie, I'll be there in just a min. wait outside for me."_

"Ok see you soon."

I pulled out my iPod and was listening to my music when I saw her walk up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

A/N Boo Hoo... I don't own Twilight... :( Nor do I own Edward... :'( Or Amy... :'( It seems I just can't own anyone... Oh well, here's the story!

_I pulled out my iPod and was listening to my music when I saw her walk up_.

The most beautiful young woman with a heart shaped face slowly walked up to me. "Hello sweetie, my name's Esme. How are you? I'm waiting for my husband to come out, and you look like you could use some company." Her sweet, calming nature soothed me. It all clicked then. she was Esme Cullen, from my story.

"Thanks... umm... are you Dr. Cullens wife?" she looked confused by my words. "Yes, I am, why?" yep I figured as much. It wasn't hard for my mind to confuse people. "Oohh… um he was my Doctor today. He is very calming and good with kids… I mean teens. You look like a very good mother yourself. It was very nice of you to think about me. I was just waiting for my mom. Has Edward met Bella yet? Oohh have they kissed? They are so cut-"I was rambling, like normal when I am nervous, and let slip something I shouldn't have. "How do you know who my kids are, and who is Bella?" she was very tense and at the same time excited.

"Well, Bella is kinda Edwards mate, singer, and the only on-"I was cut off by a squeal and a huge hug. I tensed having a vampire so close to me, but soon melted into her motherly embrace. She let me go but grabbed my hands. "Did you say Edward's mate? Oohh, finally! I always hoped he would find love." She kept talking about Edward while I thought. I know! Shocking, I never think, but I actually was. If twilight hasn't happened yet, then I can stop James and the other bad things. Wow! I could actually do something good for once. Yes! I can and will! - I was pulled out of my thoughts by my mom calling.

(**Amy/** caller)

**Hey mom, what's up?**

This is the police chief, ma'am. May I ask who I am speaking with?

**Amy, her daughter. W-what's wrong with my mom? **

I'm sorry to inform you that your mom has been in a very bad wreck, she is being flown to the hospital. Can you please meet us there?

**Yes, I' be over as soon as I can.**

Ok. Goodbye

I shut my phone and slumped to the concrete. I hadn't even realized I had gotten up. I felt esme's arms wrap protectively around me. "I'm so sorry sweetie. Do you need a ride over there?"

I broke down sobbing into her. She was my mom. First dad now mom, my life was crashing down on top of me. Life is so unfair. I faintly felt Esme pick me up and walk me in the building. She set me on a chair and got a nurse to get Carlisle. I couldn't quit crying. She sat down beside me and was rubbing my arm soothingly when Carlisle came out of his office. He rushed over to us and kneeled down in front of me. "Amy? What's wrong sweetheart? Can you calm down so you can tell me?" I slowly started to stifle my tears and looked at him. He felt like a dad to me now, epically since I haven't had one in so long.

"My mom…. Was-s-s in a… wre...ck. I ne...ed to...get .to the h-hhospit-t-al." I tried to say between my uncontrollable cries. He apparently understood what I said, because he cradled me in his arms, and took me out to his car. He set me down in the back seat and Esme set beside me. I laid my head on her shoulder and tried to calm myself down.

We quickly got to the hospital, and Esme helped me out of the car. They walked in with me. "Do you want us to come up with you sweetie? It's your choice." I nodded, not trusting my voice. We walked up to the counter then. "can you please tell us what room Carol Porter is in?" my voice was shaky but still strong. "what is your relationship to this woman?" She quickly asked as she pulled up my mom's room number. "she is my mom." I replied softly. "ok, how old are you?" I quickly responded with my age. "17" she looked up at us. "ok dear she is in room #401" I quickly thanked her as we moved to the elevators. Once we stepped in I saw her number in the ICU unit section. My heart shattered then. This was really serious. Mom was really hurt. We reached the top floor and stepped off. Esme was on one side, Carlisle on the other. Both had my hand in theirs. We walked in the correct room and I saw my mom lying on the bed broken, lifeless with everything possible hooked to her. I walked up to her side and slowly took her hand. "Mom can you hear me? Please don't leave me yet. I can't live without you. You're the only family I have. Please don't leave me. Hold on for me. I know you can, you're a strong woman. Please…please...don't leave me… hold on," I sunk down to my knees beside her, whispering those words over and over again. Esme had come over now and was hugging me softly, cooing words of comfort to me. Carlisle was looking at her chart. He shook his head every now and then whispering something to himself that was too quiet for my ears.

"Amy, I can't lie to you and say everything is going to be alright. It doesn't look very good for her. She will need a lot of things to happen quickly, and I just don't think her heart is strong enough to do withstand that. I was I could give you better news than this. "I nodded and dropped my head. "Please, do not give up Amy. Your mom needs your support and strength right now." I stood up and walked up to Carlisle and gave him a hug. He seemed taken off guard with my action but he recovered quickly any started rubbing circles on my back. I looked at his face, "Thank you, to both of you." I looked over at Esme and beckoned with my arm for her to join our hug. "You don't know how much I appreciates this." they nodded and continued rubbing my back and comforting me. "Your very welcome Amy, Esme and I love helping others. We moved over to the chairs, and set between them until the doctor came in.

"Miss Porter? "He quietly spoke looking at us. I nodded and looked up at him, not trusting my voice to be even. "I'm Dr. Smith. I'll be taking care of your mom. Do you or your mom have any other family?" I shook my head no." My dad was the last one, and he died while serving in war 2 years ago." he nodded and sighed , "Ok, how old are you?"

"I'm 17." I said quickly. He nodded again. "Ok, I hate to do this to you but, you will have to be in charge of your mom since you have no other family." **(A/N sorry to interrupt, but I'm not really sure if she can or not. in here she is though so sorry if I'm wrong**.) I nodded silently, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I tried to blink them back but Esme saw them and wiped them away. "Thanks" I said quietly. "it's no problem at all," she responded back

"hello I'm Dr. Cullen I work over at the children's hospital. May I speak with you out in the hall for a minute?" Carlisle asked. Dr. Smith nodded and I heard them step out of the room and shut the door, leaving just me and Esme and… mom. I turned to Esme. "I know it's a lot to ask, and you all don't have to if you don't want to, but can you all help me with the care of my mom while she is here? I have no idea what is best for her. I have never been in this situation before." I put my head down into my hands. I am only 17 and I have to decide how to take care of my mom! I don't even have a job yet. My body started shaking with my silent sobs. Esme's cold hands rubbed my back as she cooed comfort words to me. "Sweetie, of course we will help you. I don't understand how they expect such a young girl to decide what's best for her mom. It's not fair to you. They are trying to make you grow up way too fast." I looked up at her in shock. She sounded like a true mother comforting her distraught daughter. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. She's my mom, the only one I have left. I really don't want to lose her. I've already lost by baby sister, and my dad. She can't leave me. Not yet." She looked softly at me. "sweet heart, you aren't alone without her. you have us now. We will help you, comfort you, and support you as much and long as you need it." I grabbed her in a hug with all my might. "thank you Esme. That means so much to me."

Carlisle came in as I finished my sentence with a shaky voice. He placed a comforting hand on my arm, and kneeled down in front of me. "Sweet heart, I know you don't want to leave your mom, but you need to get some supper and some rest. Would you like to come back to our house with us for tonight? Esme and I would love it if you would." I looked from him to Esme and back to him. "You all don't mind?" they laughed, "not at all. Like we said, we will be there for you anytime." I nodded and went up to my mom. "Mom, I'll be back tomorrow. Please hang on. For me. I love you so much." we slowly and silently walked out the door. I turned and glanced up one more time at my silent, broken mother. We exited the building and went to their car. We got in and pulled away from the building. I hoped that I would be back tomorrow and see my mom in a better state but I knew I couldn't hold on to that hope. I had a very bad feeling that this would be the last time I saw my mom living without life support. But none the less, I prayed that my horrible feeling wasn't true. As we drove to their house, I watched out the window and let just a few tears slip from my tired eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3.

Disclaimer- I don't even own this disclaimer because I'm going to steal Cullengirl1296's because I thought it was funny lol "****sighs** I don't own twilight or anything recognizable. I do own Amy though (I think… she sometimes does things I don't want her to but hey she still kool.)"**

We had just left the hospital when a very important thought came into my head. "Umm Carlisle…how will the others react to me coming. I'm sure Alice has seen me decide to come and Edward read it in her thoughts but what about the others?" Esme had frozen in her seat and was now looking at Carlisle with a _how does she know this _look. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of neck. "Love, Amy received a book about our family's future. I guess with all that's happened I forgot to mention it. I slipped my mind." She looked at him with the same glare for just a second more than turned to me. "Well dear, welcome to our family. I know I probably should be worried, I have a feeling you won't tell anyone. Am I correct?" I laughed at her expression and shook my head yes. "Good!" she was back to that carefree mom, "now as for the others, I don't really know how the'll react. But we're about to find out." As she spoke, a huge white house came into view. I gasped softly at it. It looked so much better than the book described it. (A/N hey sorry but the twilight books describe the house, so I am going to skip it.)

Carlisle shut off the car and was by my and Esme's doors, helping us out, the next second. We all quickly walked up to the house and saw 2 very tense vampires staring at us. I recognized the blond boy as Jasper. The other girl way very beautiful with golden hair running down to her midback. I assumed it was Rosalie. They were both staring at us with golden eyes burning with curiosity. Esme put her hand on my shoulder, signaling me to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm A-"but before I could finish, a very high pitch voice squealed my name. I turned to the stairs and saw a blur of who I think was Alice. The next second I was in a very tight hug. "Alice manners please," Esme childed her. Alice let me go but grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the stairs. "Come on Amy! I have everything ready for you. We'll have time for talking later!" I was still dragging my heals trying to slow her down. She huffed, turned to me, and picked me up before speeding up the stairs. She finally set me down at the foot of a room that, in the book, was unused. "Welcome to your new room, Amy!" she half shrieked in her bell like voice. I opened the door and saw a beautiful purple room. (Picture on profile.) On the bed in the air, there was a piece of paper and 2 books. I quickly ran over to them. The note was from the same nameless person. It read,

_Dear Amy,_

_I see that you have settled in with the Cullens. They are good people, don't be scared of them. As you can tell, Alice saw you coming and did your room. You will be with the Cullens for a while. That is all I can tell you. Now as for the books, New Moon is the second one. You can choose what you want to tell the Cullens. I have given you the gift of being able to block your thoughts. Warn the rest of the family now; I will pull you unconscious at 5:45 tonight, before the rest of the Cullens come home, to teach you how to use this power. You will not be harmed; I just cannot be seen by others so it will be easier this way. That is all for now._

_Your Friend_

WOW! O joy, I can block Edward too. Ok focus Amy. Alice walked over to me with a funny expression on her face. "Hey Alice, this is the book I was talking about," I held up Twilight and New Moon for her to see. I looked over to the clock as I set them down. 5:30, I ran to the door. I have 15 min to tell them this. I flew down the stairs and found Esme in the kitchen. "Hey Esme, where are the others? I need to tell you all something really quick." She nodded and turned to the door. "Carlisle, Rose, Jasper, Alice, can you all come to the living room?" she voice was as if she was talking to me. We walked out to the living room and saw all of them there. "The floor is your sweet heart," Esme said gently. I nodded, "ok I got another letter and the second book to that series I told you about," I looked at Carlisle as I said the last part, "She said to warn you that she was going to make me unconscious for a few minutes at 5:45 on order to teach me something. She said not to worry because she won't hurt me. I really don't think I have a choice, so yea," I finished quietly. Esme looked like she would be crying if she could. Her eyes were filled with concern. Carlisle looked intrigued with the information, big shocker (sarcasm), rose looked… almost board, and jasper looked, well I can't describe how he looked. "You're sacred about what will happen," he stated plainly. I felt the urge to stick my tongue out at him, so I did. He laughed and returned the gesture. I heard the others, except rose of course, laugh at our childness. "So, it's not like I have a say in it," I responded quietly. The fear slowly creeping back in my body. I felt a wave of calm hit me and I looked over at Jasper with a smirk on my face. He looked at me funnily. I laughed at him, "Ha, I know you sent the calm at me." I watched his jaw drop at my accusations. "The books," was all I said, but I knew it was enough. It was now 5:40 so I decided to head up to my room. "Hey Amy, would it help you be less scared if one of us was with you?" Esme asked. I smiled at her and motioned for her to come with me she nodded and was beside me. We walked quietly up the stairs. She walked into my room, and set down on my bed. I quickly crawled into her lap and laid my head on her shoulder. She rubbed my back soothingly and was humming a song when I felt my mind slip out of the room and into another one.

This room was solid white with a bed and a chair in it. There were no windows or lights, but the room was well lit. I was alone, but not but a few seconds later, a very pretty girl, 15 or 15, appeared with me. "Hello Amy. My name is Anabeth. I am friends with the one who sends you the books. She asked me to use my power to help teach you." Her voice was very young. Almost childlike. She motioned to the bed and walked to it. I followed behind her. "Now, lie down, and close your eyes." I looked at her skeptically. I have seen her 2 min. and she expects me to become defenseless. "I promise not to hurt you Amy. I am not the usual vampire. I am your guardian. You must be still and calm for me to pass the gift to you," her voice was calm, but I could see the hurt on her face from where I wouldn't trust her. I nodded and hesitantly laid on the bed. I closed my eyes and felt her grab my hands. She started saying something in a foreign language and I felt by body start tingling. It was gone as soon as it came. She sighed and let my hands drop. I opened my eyes and saw her leaning back against her chair. "Give me one minute Amy. I am new at using my power and it exhausts me. I will be fine soon, " she smiled at me to prove her point. I lay back against the bed and waited for her to tell me what to do. "Ok now I probably should have mentioned this when we started but I can read minds like Edward. The only difference is I can speak to you in your mind and I can always hear you. No distance or shield can stop my power. I can also make it where you can't be seen in someone's mind. Like with Aro's power, he wouldn't be able to see or hear anything about you." What who is Aro? I haven't heard of him. "O Amy, you will read about it in New Moon. Ok let's practice. I want to see if your subconscious mind will bring up your physical shield," I stared in horror as she crouched in front of me. She sprung at me but never touched me. "That's good; your subconscious mind thought you were in trouble so it brought your shield up. Now this one may hurt a little. I want to see if the same will happen with your mental shield just lay against the wall and relax. As soon as my posture relaxed, I felt a fire hit me. It felt like she was burning me. I just want it to stop. Suddenly it did and I felt like I was underwater. The coolness soothed my burns and made me calm. I was brought out of my thoughts by Anabeth's voice. "O Amy! I'm sooooo sorry. I thought your shield would come up," I opened my eyes and Anabeth was looking apologetically at me. _It's fine. I'm ok now._ She looked at me then nodded. "Ok well you will need to go back soon. We can work on your powers tonight. I will just show you one thing. If someone is uncontrollable or needs restrained, I can show you how to throw a shield around them. Close your eyes and envision a bubble." As soon as my eyes were closed, I found a bubble in my brain. "Now think about me inside that bubble." I saw her in the bubble then. "Good, now open your eyes and look at me." I opened them and saw her in a big bubble. She was standing on the floor. "Ok think about the bubble with me in it floating. Keep your eyes open," as I did it, she rose into the air. "now put me down and take me out, please," I looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "yea right!" she saw my plan in my mind and slowly lowered herself and took herself out, "fine, I can and did do it myself. I have that power too." She smirked at me. "Ok enough games Esme is getting worried about you. I'll send you back now. I can still talk to you though. Keep that in mind." She laughed as I said in my thoughts, _because you'll know if I do or not._ "Ok until tonight. Be safe." I nodded and my mind left the room. I slowly opened my eyes to see my purple room. I looked up at Esme and smiled at her." O finial you're awake. I was getting worried." I smiled at her. She sounded like my mom. My mom… the note said I would be with the Cullens for a while. What would that mean for my mom. Was that a death sentence for her? NO! I wouldn't think that. Mom would come through this. I knew she would. "Sweetie, I had Rose make you some supper. Are you hungry? We were going to do a special thing with the family tonight when the others come home," she was so excited about whatever it was. I nodded and she stood up with me in her arms. "Here I can walk mom no need to ca-"I stopped short. Did I just call her mom? _Hey Anabeth, can you tell me if Esme is upset with me for calling her mom? _She said she would hear me. _**Sweetie she isn't mad she is excited, she feels like a mom to you now. Embrace it Amy; let her fill that role while your mom is away.**__ Thanks Anabeth_ I hugged Mom hard and she kissed my cheek as she sat me down. We both walked hand in hand to the kitchen. As we entered, I smelt something with a delicious smell. My mouth watered in anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Disclaimer - You know what I'm going to say Edward's not mine blah blah blah… Twillight's not mine blah blah blah… :\ Enjoy!

Just like in the book, Rose's food was amazing. It tasted better than anything I had ever eaten before. I was almost finished eating when I heard a very loud laugh and an annoyed growl. I quickly finished and set my plate in the sink before walking out into the living room. The 2 that came in froze in shock as I walked out. The big one immediately dropped into a crouch prepared to attack. Remembering Anabeth words, I imagined him in a bubble and floating in the air. He then lifted up and was floating. I laughed at his face. He growled for a second longer then stopped. I finally controlled my laughter, thanks to jazz and responded, "Are you going to play nice and wait to attack me until you find out who I am and why I'm here?" he nodded, so I released him. He fell to the ground with a thud. The others couldn't hold in there laughter, and they laughed at his expression. He looked like a kid who was just picked on by a bully.

The other one finally spoke, "ok, now who are you, why are you here, and how did you just do that?" he looked panicked. I guessed that he was Edward, the emo boy as jazz described him, and the other was Emmett. "Son let me explain this to you. Her name is Amy. She is staying with us for a little while because her mom is in the intensive care unit at the hospital, and she has no other family. I honestly have no idea how she just did that. Can you explain Amy?" I looked at him for a moment. Then remembered Anabeth saying she could hear me.

_Anabeth, how do I explain it? Help please!_ I saw her appear behind them. _Can they see you?_ She nodded yes, _if you want them to._ I nodded. _My powers are weaker here. Put them in a shield but don't lift them up. I would rather them not attack me._.. I quickly put a shield around them. "Hello Cullens," she quickly said. They all turned, in shock. "I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm here. Actually I know you are wondering why I'm here. My name is Anabeth. I am a special vampire with many powers. Including the one to pass certain gifts to others. I am helping Amy, anytime she goes unconscious, with anything she needs. I gave her the power to have physical as well as mental shield." The males had moved to the front of the group, scooting the girls to the back as she spoke. Carlisle walked up then. I knew he wouldn't hurt her, so I let him out of the bubble. He looked at me then at her, "So why are you here now? And what do you mean you _know_ that's what we were thinking?" esme looked uncomfortable having him so close to her, and the others just looked shocked, except jasper who looked ready to fight at a moment's notice. "Guys, she is here because I asked her to help me explain how I did that. She can read minds like Edward and Aro, but without touch. She won't hurt you obviously, so quit wanting to kill her." I looked at Jasper as I said that, "your body language gives you away," I smirked as he gave me a confused look. "Ok Amy, I'm leaving but I will be back if you need me." She disappeared as she said that last word.

Once she was gone I released them. They obviously were clueless that they couldn't have got her. "Wait… she said she was a vampire and you didn't freak out. How do you know?" Edward paced franticly as he spoke. Shish, dramatic much. "Edward, I kno-" I was cut off by a very beautiful, yet stressed vampire. "How do you know his name? You said something about a book earlier, what was that? My family may be in danger; I want to know, now!" Esme looked at her, stunned, "Rosalie Lillian Cullen! She is a guest. You will treat her with respect." Rose just turned and stormed off. I cringed, I had already intruded, but now I was getting them mad at one another.

"I'm sorry for this Esme and Carlisle. I hate being the cause of family problems," I was looking down, too embarrassed to face them. I felt a blanket of confidence hit me, but I shoved it away, glaring at Jasper. U looked back down then, and I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. This time I couldn't shove the calm away. I looked up to see that it was jazz with his hand on me. He smirked at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him as I tried to shrug out of his hold. His hand, unfortunately, moved with me. "Sweetie, it's ok. They're teens, they fight all the time. They'll get over it. Now I think it would be… good… for the others if you would share about your life. I think it will help them understand." I looked at Carlisle's face as he said this. His eyes held compassion for me and a hint of curiosity. I laughed, it was so like him. "I guess I will try," my voice was weak with sadness and stress. Jasper never removed his hand as we walked over to the couches. "Edward, if you can be polite, you can stay, but I do not want another scene like rose's. Do you understand?" esme's voice was soft, but I heard the authority in it. "Yes mom," he replied quietly. He always got away with anything when he said that. Alice had set down in Jasper's lap and was leaning on him. I smiled and set on the floor in front of her, "Alice, I know you're dying to, so you have permission to play with my hair and do whatever you want to, except cut it, while I'm talking," she giggled and nodded. Carlisle nodded to me. I inhaled, held it for a minute, then released it, "ok, I was born December 23, 1987. **(A/n it is 2 weeks until Bella arrives. In 2005.) **I was the first born. Naturally, I was the pampered princess. My parents both loved me dearly, but I was a daddy's girl. I did everything with him. Actually I was probably the first 5 year old to help change the oil in the car. Anyways, when I was 6, mom had another baby, Caleb. He was born quite early and spent the first 3 weeks of his life in an incubator. Once mom brought him home, he was my doll. I would dress him up in the cutest outfits, and then take him strolling down the streets. Mom always came of course. We formed quite a bond together.

When he was just over 2, he got really sick. I was never told what, but mom and dad took him to the hospital. I was left at my babysitter's house. That night when I kissed him goodbye was the last time I ever saw him. I learned later that his lungs had collapsed from the sickness, and he died from suffocation. I was devastated and so were my parents. I understood what had happened, and I hid in my room for 2 days straight. I didn't even come out to eat. Mom brought in in there to me. I couldn't understand why God had taken him from me. I was young and had the impression that God only did good things. Mom never tried to have more kids after that. She even sealed off his room the way it was when they left that horrid night. His room was never opened again.

The three of us lived in peace for the next few years, although they were never the same. When I turned 11, dad was called in to serve in the military. He had joined before he was married. Mom and I bonded closer in those years dad was gone. We were able to hold together while he was away. It was 2 weeks till dad came home, and mom and I were trying to get the house ready for him to come home to. He had been gone for almost 4 years and I was 15, so I could help get ready. He was in a jeep, riding back to the main camp. They were finishing up getting ready so they could depart. They hit a road side bomb. When the officer called, he said there were no survivors from the accident. Mom went to pieces. I had to be strong to help her through it, but at night I would sing the song that dad sang to me to get to sleep. Ever sense I have fallen asleep listening to that song on my iPod, Never Alone by lady antebellum.

I met Carlisle and esme earlier today at children's hospital. I had to get a physical for color guard, and Esme was coming in as I was waiting on my mom. I got a call from the chief of forks that my mom had been in a wreck, so they drove me to the emergency room. We went in and found my mom basically lifeless in the ICU. Carlisle said that her chances aren't good. She is all the family I have left. They both asked if I would like to come here with them until the situation is resolved. They also said they would help me with my mom since I had to decide what to do," my face was red and wet when I finished. Alice was rubbing my shoulders when Esme came over to me and held her arms out. She helped me up and then hugged me softly. Cooing words of comfort. "Thanks Esme," I whispered quietly to her. She nodded and just held me tighter. "She isn't the only family you have Amy. You have us, too," I froze at those words, for it wasn't Esme or Carlisle that said this. It was that stunning blond vampire that had just stormed off. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you. I never thought about what you have gone through. I am just very protective of my family." I nodded at her, "of course I understand Rosalie, I would be the same with my family too!" she came over to me then and placed a delicate hand on my shoulder sweetly. It may not seem like much to you, but that was a very big step for her. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9 already. "Thank you for listening and understanding. It means a lot to me." They all nodded, "thank you for sharing. Now what time do you need to go to bed? I'm afraid we haven't had the need to set a bed time in this family?" I chuckled at his words, "I think I'll head on up. I feel rather calm and tired at the moment," I smirked at jasper as I yawned. He laughed and I felt another blanket of tranquility hit me. I stuck my tounge out at him as I stumbled up the stair, finally making it up and crawled into bed. I felt cold hands touch my arm, and saw Esme sitting on my bed beside me. She leaned down and gave me a soft hug, "goodnight baby girl, sleep well." I heard the door slip shut as I drifted off into that same white room. Anabeth was waiting on me with a smile on her face. I smiled back and walked over to meet her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer – Don't own skwat! I think when I start writing the story I'll make my own character to own!

"Hi sweetie, how are you doing?" Anabeth's calm voice broke the silence as she embraced me. I tried to smile at her, but it looked nothing like one. She pulled me over to the plain white bed and set down beside me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She looked really worried and her eyes held concern. "I just want my real mom to be better and not die. I feel like I'm replacing her. I mean Esme does act like a mom to me, and I need someone right now, but should I really call her mom?" My eyes watered with my revelation. I was replacing my mom. Anabeth held me in her arms and let me cry. "Amy, Stephanie doesn't tell me why she does things. She just does them. I really wish I had an answer for you," I looked up at her questioningly, "You keep saying Stephanie said to do things. I don't understand your part in all this. Why couldn't she come help me?" she laughed and leaned back against the wall. "Stephanie and I have been friends for a while. You see, she is human, like you, and wouldn't have been able to help you with your training, so she called upon me to help her with you. She had been watching you through some of her friends and thought you would be perfect for her special plan. She has watched you since you turned 5, and she knows you have a pure heart. You don't judge quickly, and she knew that you could keep the secret from the world. One of her friends has a gift of seeing the future, and told her about Edward's future. I'm not sure why they picked Edward, but it's something about a prophecy her friend saw. That mumbo jumbo will be revealed later on. Anyway, she asked me to train you to wield many powers. I have given you just 2 of them so far. I have the rare gift of being able to give powers to others. You will be able to, not only help the Cullens fix their future, but in the end help the world of immortals. I have no idea when or how, but that's what I have been told." I stared at her, dumbfounded, trying to allow this info to sink in. I was chosen to help them. But more importantly, I have been stocked by some vampire for 12 years! That just makes me feel great! **(A/N note the sarcasm! I love it.)** After a few more moments I nod, finally accepting the fact that, even if I wanted to, I have no idea how to change my future.

"Are you ready to start?" I smiled slightly and stood up, so she stood up after me. "Ok let's work on your physical shield for now. Put yourself in a bubble like you did to the others," I giggled, remembering my little cat fight with Jazz. She laughed to. I looked at her with a confused expression till it dawned on me. I had forgotten that she was there, and that she could see it in my mind. Once I was in the bubble she looked at me. "Ok I'm gonna do like I did last time. I don't have to scare you this time since you know how to put it up. Is it secure, and are you ready to begin?" I smiled at her signaling '_go'_. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, not only because my shield was in place, but she is supposed to protect me. She backed up a few steps then leaped at me. I felt her touch my shield and bounce back off of it. She landed softly on her feet a few inches from me. "Very good, now are you ready to go again?" I nodded. She stepped back and pounced, but this time I threw a shield at her before she got near me. It trapped her in midair, 2 feet from me. I laughed at her surprised expression. She held the face for a minute, and it worried me. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked quickly, dropping the shield around her. She shook her head "no sweetie, it's just, that was very advanced, what you just did, I didn't expect it. That was very good, far more than what I expected from a beginner," I blinked, not really getting what should have been hard. I just imagined a shield around her, stopping her midflight, before she got to me, really not that hard. "Most that are new with powers can't control their gift that easily. It takes years to master them that well. Even if they have gotten good at using their gift, an advanced shield has a hard time hitting their target in one shot. Someone as new as you are should be exhausted after hitting a still target, yet you hit a moving one easily," I nodded. "Ok well, we should probably work on your mental shield. I just don't want to accidentally hurt you. It seems to be taking longer to control. If you start feeling any pain what so ever, let me know immediately, got it?" I nodded silently. She looked upset about having to try and purposely inflict pain. "Ok imagine a solid bubble around your mind, protecting it from anything that tries to enter. Now, do you have it built?" she asked quietly. "Yea, I think it is up,"

I felt a fire consume my whole body, inside and out. It felt as if I had been dropped into Heidi's lava bathtub. I, unconsciously, screamed out in pain, and the flames immediately stopped. I lay, paralyzed in pain, unable to regain control of my body that felt scorched, my heart pounding from the stress of the pain. Anabeth's cold hands touched my forehead and relieved some of the burning as she quietly whispered to me. "O Amy! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I thought you had the block up! That was my lowest level!" her voice was panicky. _"Calm down Anabeth, l'm fine now. I just need to lay still till the pain reduces,"_ I thought to her, still unable to speak or move. After a few minutes, I was slowly able to regain control of my limbs and move myself to a sitting position. I managed a small smile and she laughed. "You look like you're trying to smile while grimacing!" I glared at her, but she just laughed harder. _"I'll show you!" _I thought as I put her in a shield touching the ceiling. I repeatedly wrapped her in them as she tried to get out. I managed to keep her in it for over 2 minutes, which for a vampire vs. Human was a long time, until she undid the last one, and I was too tired to make another one. I laid down on the bed, mentally exhausted as she spoke. "Ok Amy, enough games. It's time for you to go back into the real world. Let Edward know that tomorrow I'll need him to help with your shield. I have an idea, but I need him here to test it." I nodded as the plain, white room became fuzzy and unfocused. A moment later my purple room came into focus.

Esme was sitting my feet as I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision. I slowly set up and wrapped her in a warm hug. She laughed at my enthusiasm and hugged me softly back. "Good morning sunshine, how are you feeling today?" her calm voice soothed me. I smiled at her, "I'm good thank you, and you?" she smiled even bigger, "I'm good sweetie, thank you. Are you hungry? It's Sunday; do you want to go to service?" Carlisle walked in then and was smiling at me. I smiled back, "Food sounds lovely and no, I don't think I'll go this time. It wouldn't be the same without my mom with me. Do you think we could go up to the hospital to see her later, if you aren't busy that is?" I stuttered at the end. I really wanted to see my mom, but I wasn't going to interfere with their plans. They smiled at me but Carlisle's looked forced. I mentally winced at the news I was likely to receive. "Sweetie, the hospital called last night after you fell asleep. They said that your mom's heart rate dropped. They have someone in her room at all times now, and have a bypass machine in her room and ready. I was going to suggest going up there today, but they called me in just a little while ago. One of the other doctors couldn't make it in. I'm sure Esme and one of the others could take you up there," the tears in my eyes threatened to spill over as he spoke. I hadn't realized I actually was crying until Esme wiped a tear from my eye. Carlisle came over and was rubbing my arm when Rose came up.

"Hey Mom, Dad, can I talk with Amy please?" I rembered how Rose had reaction to Bella when she first learned about her. She was acting really different from then. They nodded and quietly walked out the door. I assume they know that she wouldn't do anything stupid.  
>Rose came over to me and set down beside me. "Hey... listen, I know I was being rude to you in the beginning, and I'm really sorry. I had no right to be that way to you," I smiled at her and leaned into her. "You're fine Rosalie, I understand, really," thinking about her reason, the fact that she wanted to protect her family, made the tears start again. "You can call me Rose, Amy. I really am sorry about your family. I know what family means to you because it's the same with me. I wouldn't be able to move on if I had lost my family like you have. I just wanted you to know that I'll be here for you no matter what," we just sat there until Alice came up. "Hey girls, Esme said we need to leave soon so I need to get Amy ready and Rose, you have to help me get her ready," I cringed at the thought of what she would do. "O come on Amy! I won't let her go overboard. Just the basics, I promise," I slowly nodded and stood up. Alice was impatient and grabbed me up into a cradle and ran us to her room.<p>

She set me down on her bed and Rose got behind me. "Ok just relax Amy. We'll just do your hair and makeup. You can pick out your clothes. Rose, start on her hair. Pull it into a closed French Twist," Rose started brushing my hair as Alice kneeled down in front of me. I closed my eyes and imagined my whole family together. We were all sitting in, what the book described as, Edwards meadow. We were having a picnic, and relaxing in the stream. It was beautiful. I was pulled from my thoughts by a pixie, "Amy, we're done. You can wake up now!" Rose giggled at her choice of words as I spoke, "I wasn't asleep, I was daydreaming! There's a difference!" she giggled at me, "That's why you love me though. Cause I'm crazy and mix up human terms!" Rose was finally composed. "Yep, I wouldn't let just anyone torcher me like this," I pointed to my hair and makeup, "besides, it was kinda fun," They both, simultaneously, hugged me.

"Come on girls, it's time to go!" Esme's voice called up. I nodded as if she could see me. "Hey can both of you come?" they both nodded, so the 3 of us quietly made our way down the steps. Esme was waiting at the bottom of them for us. She quickly hugged me, and then we walked out to the garage. "Which car Amy? You get to pick," I looked for a second then decided, "How about Rose's M3? We can put the top down." We all looked to Alice.

"We should be fine. The sun won't be out enough to reflect off of us," Esme nodded and got in the passenger side, Rose insisted on driving, and Alice and I in the back. We dropped the top and headed to go see my mom praying that she would be better, but knowing that she wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

ch. 6

Disclaimer – Still don't own anything… Who do you think I should own?

We got to the hospital quickly. Thanks to Rose's driving. All of us got out together and walked quickly inside. Esme remembered my mom's room number, so we didn't have to ask for it again. Alice and Rose walked behind us while Esme held me beside her. The ding on the elevator sounded and we all walked off and down the hallway to see my mom. There was a young nurse sitting in the corner of the room reading. I couldn't believe that she was not paying attention. She didn't even notice that we walked in. "Um... excuse me, can you tell me how my mom's doing, please?" I spoke out softly. She looked up for just a second before looking back down at her book then saying, "Your mom is about to die. Her heart is failing, and she won't be here much longer. I'll be in the workers lounge, buzz the nurses station if you need me, or if you leave," she then stood up and left. I just stared at her seat in shock until I felt Esme's cold arms wrap around me and pull me over to the chairs by the bed.

I broke down sobbing into her cold chest as she whispered to me. We set there for what seemed like hours, but was probably minutes, until I herd a small knock, and the door opened. I looked up and saw a very concerned Carlisle in the door way. "Hey Amy, Rosalie called me and told me that the nurse was being rude, so I came to help out," I nodded softly and leaned back into Esme. Soon after, I was able to control myself to speak, "Hey guys, is what she said true? I need to know," I looked to Carlisle for answers, "Sweetheart, I didn't hear what she said, so I can't answer that until I know what she said to you," I nodded and looked to Rose. _Tell him what she said!_ I pleaded with my eyes. She nodded and turned to Carlisle. I couldn't bear to hear the words again, so I tuned her out, but I know she told him word for word. I looked at his eyes and saw fury in them. He seemed extremely mad at that woman.

I heard the door close softly, then a machine beep. I looked over in worry and saw that my mom's heart rate had dropped dangerously low, again. Rose walked over to her bed and cursed. "Amy, I hate to do this to you. You really don't need this on you right now. Your mom's organs are failing. If my ears hear correctly then your mom may have 2 hours left," I stared softly at her. "How do you know?" she laughed softly at my question. "I guess the book never told you that Edward, and I both also have Doctorates in medicine," I nodded. Then the news finally hit me, hard. My mom was leaving me. I looked over at her with tears in my eyes. I heard a soft knock at the door, and Carlisle walked in with the other main doctor. "I apologizes for our nurse's behavior. She is new and, honestly, isn't very sympathetic to others. I can assure you that it won't happen again," he nodded after he finished, and turned and exited the room. Carlisle walked over to my mom's bed, listened for just one second, then bowed his head and turned to me. "Rose told me," I spoke before he could and he nodded. "Amy, if you want them to, they can put her on a bypass machine. She would be in a vegetation state, though. Would you like to do that?" I shook my head, "No, that would be just delaying the inevitable. I don't want to do that with her, because she wouldn't want to do it with me," He nodded. I snuggled into Esme's side to play the waiting game with fate.

I barley registered some of the others enter and leave throughout the time, but Esme and Carlisle stayed beside me the whole 2 hours. "Amy, you have 5 minutes left with her. We will leave you in peace, to say goodbye, these last few minutes, but it seams you still have Esme and Carlisle with you in my vision, so I guess they are staying with you," Everyone but the 2 named left the room and I walked up to her bed, and grabbed my mom's hand.

**(A/N WARNING THIS NEXT PART IS EXTREMELY SAD! IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR SAD THINGS, SKIP IT. THERE WILL BE AN ALL CLEAR AT THE END. START THERE. OTHERWISE, WELL IT MADE ME CRY SO...)**

"Hey Mom, I guess it's time for me to say goodbye. The 17 years of my life that you were here, I will never forget. You have been everything I could ever have ask for. We may have fought, but I know that you never questioned that I loved you. Please, never doubt my love for you, as I will never doubt yours for me. The rest of my life is going to be hard without you, but I know that you wouldn't want me to grieve. When you get up to Heaven, tell God that I said hello. I know that you will be there. I just wish that you didn't have to leave yet. I only got 17 years with you. I love you Mom, and I will never forget you."

**(A/N ok, just a little more to go. the saddest, well for me anyway, is over.)**

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, and as I pulled back, the monitor signaled that her heart had stopped. Carlisle stepped forward, and turned off the monitor. I just stood there and looked at her. A tear fell down my cheek and softly landed on hers. I stood like this until Esme walked up beside me, and slowly led me out the door and down to the car. I walked out to the car in a robot way. I had no feelings or emotions; I was feeling nothing. We drove silently back up to the house. Once we got out, I went up to my room, locked the door, and cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Disclaimer – Still own NOTHING! Thought luckily I still own myself… I think… Yeah I guess I own myself but sometimes I wish I thought things I did through BEFORE I do them… :\ But enjoy!

Esme and Carlisle finally got me out of my room. It's Sunday night and we all have school tomorrow. Carlisle said that they have filled out the adoption papers and were waiting for me to ok it. I finally agreed to it and everyone started hugging me. Alice, being herself, came in and brought me an outfit to wear to school. I agreed because I knew I couldn't win. We had my mom's service and burial a few days ago. And I think that's everything. O, wait! There's a new girl coming today. I never heard her name.

As I went down the stairs, I saw everyone down there already. "Good morning Amy, how did you sleep?" Carlisle asked with a smile. "Good I guess. Anabeth didn't make an appearance. And I didn't wake up crying," I laughed a little at the end. That sounded like Bella at the middle of New Moon. He nodded and turned to the garage. "Ok kids I'm going to work. Call me if you need me," we all nodded and Esme turned to me." What would you like for breakfast, sweetheart?" I thought for a minute then responded," I'm really not hungry, thank you though," she nodded and all of us turned to the cars. We quickly walked out and got in. Alice, Jasper, and I rode with Edward in his Volvo, and Rose and Emmett rode in her m3. We got to school in minutes.

I said bye to all of them then walked to my first class. As I got inside, Lauren and her little wanna be Jessica, came up to me. "Why are the Cullens letting you ride with them? You're just the Ugly, shy girl that does colorguard. They are beautiful rich kids." she then knocked my books out of my hands and walked off. I quickly picked my stuff up. And walked into the bathroom to fix my makeup. My tears had smeared it. Alice and Rose came in the bathroom then. "O Amy I'm so sorry! They made a snap decision. Here, let us help you," i nodded and they quickly fixed my makeup. We walked quickly to our classes then.

Classes passed in a blur. It was then lunch time. I met my, now, family and we all went through the line. As we set down, I saw a girl walk in that looked like Bella. "Who's that guys?" they looked at her then Edward responded, "That is Isabella Swan. Why?" Omg it is her. "Hey Edward, Umm that's Bella from my book. Don't freak, but she will be sitting beside you next period and she is your singer. I would highly suggest not breathing. O yea! 1 more thing, she is your mate." he looked at me like I had grown 2 heads. I laughed at him. Just then the Bell rang and we all got up to go to class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Soon we were heading to the car. I saw Edward and went up to him. "Hey, how'd it go?" he smiled weakly at me. "I held my breath the whole time." I nodded at him as the others came out. We all quickly drove home.

Once home, I went up to my room to finish my homework. I finished quickly then went downstairs. Alice was reading some fashion magazine when she went into a vision. Jasper was beside her in seconds. She blinked a few times then looked at me. Oh no.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper quietly asked her. "The Volturi are coming. They wanted to checkup on their old friend. I couldn't see the end because they haven't seen Amy." Carlisle stepped in then," who all is coming?" "Aro, Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demitri," he nodded. "Ok, when are they coming?" she thought again," In 2 days. They have no malicious intent, until they see Amy. I can't see what they'll do," we all nodded. I went up to my room to think about everything. So much had happed. Now the Volturi are coming. They are the royal coven Edward talked about in the books. As I pondered what this new revelation meant, I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up in that same white room. Anabeth was waiting for me. "Hi Amy, i learned something that you would like to know. This Volturi visit, they won't kill you. And, my friend has told me a small portion of your future. You are to help Edward and Bella get together without all of those horrible things happening. It seems that you have already started that though. Good job. Now, how about a new power. This one is the one that will save you from the Volturi. You will be able to change your appearance to look like a vampire. It will mask your heartbeat and blood flow, and you will have golden eyes and pail skin. Go lay on the bed. I'll transfer the power." i nodded and walked over to the bed. She set on the edge beside me and transferred the power to me. We set still until she got her energy back then she helped me practice with it. When it was time for school, we said bye then I woke back up in my purple room. I quickly got dressed then walked down stairs. Esme fixed me breakfast then we all went to school again. The pattern continued this way up until the day that the Volturi came.

"Hey, before they get here, Anabeth and I have been working on my new power. She said it will save me today. Here it goes." I imagined myself as a vampire and they gasped. "Amy, you look like one of us. I can't even smell your blood." I nodded then concentrated on shielding everyone's thoughts. "Why can't I hear anyone's thoughts, Amy?" _Because I shielded their minds Edward. Now I can talk to you this way. Cool huh?_ I spoke to him through my mind. That's another new power. Anabeth has given me a lot more too.

We all stood in the living room, waiting for the feared Volturi to come. Soon enough, we heard them approaching. We all walked out to the front yard to greet them.

"Aro, my old friend, what brings you here?" Carlisle spoke up, walking out to greet then in the middle. Aro took his hand, and then frowned. "Why can I not read your thoughts, Carlisle?" He released his hand then both stepped back to their respective coven or family. "Ahh, my friend, that is the doing of our newest coven member. Amy," he pointed to me, "can shield mentally," Aro looked amused, "So why is she shielding you, Carlisle?" he looked to me, "I am shielding those that I care about because I know of the twins' powers. I do not risk my family," he laughed, "Dear child, I promise you I will not hurt your family, as Carlisle calls you, I just wish to learn how my old friend has been doing." i nodded at him, not missing when he said only he won't hurt them. "All the same, I won't drop my barrier. If you would like to know, ask." I stated it as a no-duhh statement. "Very well then, Demitri get her to drop her barrier." he turned to me." I wouldn't do that if I were you," he laughed then launched himself at me. _I've got this stay still I need to concentrate so I don't kill him. I will try my best not to._ I thought to my family while trapping Demtri in a shield in midair. He yelped and I laughed," I warned you," I lit the outside of the shield in a blue fire. It wasn't hot, so it couldn't kill him. After a few seconds I dropped him on top of Aro. My family tried their best not to laugh.

"It seems you have acquired yet another powerful vampire. Why? Are you trying to destroy me and my family?" All of the Cullens immediately stopped laughing. We looked at him in complete shock. "That was never my intention, Aro. I would never try to harm a friend. This is my family, not my army. We all have love for each other, not love for power. All we want is friendship, and peace." Carlisle looked taken aback by Aro's accusation. Aro smiled at him. He looked to be planning something. _Guys I don't trust them. Aro looks up to something. I'm putting a mental and physical shield up. Stay still._ I shot my message to my family. "Dear child, if you don't trust me, then put a shield around me and Carlisle. Then I can talk to him, and he'll be safe." Edward growled and I knew something was up. "I'm sorry Aro, but no. I will not put my family at risk. I'm not gonna drop my shield, so give up." I smirked at him. This caused Felix to growl and stand protectively in front of Aro. _Carlisle, May I? _He nodded.

"Ok, Aro, one, I am not gonna hurt you. That would upset Carlisle. Two, you could put every vampire that is willing to protect you in front of you, and, if I wanted to, I could still get to you. Three, Felix's reaction is upsetting me. I would suggest you get him under control before my emotions over rule my common sense." He laughed at me. "As if you could touch me," he snapped his fingers and the others were in front of him. _Can I please put him in his place Carlisle? He needs a healthy dose of fear. Oh, you can respond by thoughts. Just think your answer._ I looked straight at Aro when Carlisle responded _no one is to be hurt or killed. Just scare him, nothing more. Got it?_ I nodded at him then full out smiled at Aro. "Care to test that theory? I would love to try." He laughed again while the guard growled. "Ok my dear. I will make sure my guard doesn't kill you. I like you. How about this. If my guard gets you… you have to come back to Volterra with me as my newest guard member?" everyone gasped. I nodded "ok that's fine." Esme started dry sobbing. "Esme, I've been practicing. I can handle those 5 goons easy." She nodded.

I turned back to them. "You say go, Aro" he nodded. "GO!" I quickly threw a shield around each of them. The 4 guards flew up into the air. I laughed as I made them do flips. Aro had true terror on his face. "Surrender, each one individually. As you surrender I'll let you go." The twins were the first to respond. "We surrender!" I nodded and took them up 3000ft, then dropped the shield. I laughed as they screamed. "Come on. That little drop can't hurt you. Now, guys, are you gonna surrender?" Felix shook his head. "Fine play that way," I slowly started compressing the shield. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but he didn't. "Ok, I give," I smiled at him. He screeched as I threw a tree at him. He dropped right before it touched him. "Demitri?" he smiled at me. "I give Amy," he said quietly. I just set him on the ground. He stood and bowed to me before retreating behind Aro. "O no, umm Amy, Someone has a crush on you." Jasper sung out. Aro gasped. I quickly shielded Demtri, and brought him over to me. "Is that true?" he dropped his head and nodded.

I smiled then dropped his shield at the same time he reached for my hand. I gasped as he touched me. There was a current pass through us. "Aro I would like to ask permission to leave the guard." Demtri spoke quietly while looking at me. "Permission denied," Aro responded quickly. I turned to him. "Really Aro. Do you really wanna upset me?" he shook his head, no. "Ok you may leave," Demitri and I hugged. Aro and the others quickly departed and the rest of us went home.

Once we got back to the house I turned to Demitri. "Hey, I kinda need to tell you something. Do you want to go on a walk? He nodded and we went out deep into the woods. "Hey, I kinda have another power. I can make myself look like a vampire. I'm really a 17 year old human. My mom just died so the Cullens took me in. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry I lied to you. It was for my protection." He smiled at me and took my hand as I turned back to human. "Amy, I knew that you were human when I took your hand. Your skin is still slightly warm. Only a vampire would notice. I still accept you. But do you want to be changed?" I shook my head yes." I guess I could be changed now that I have a reason to." He smiled at me. We linked hands and walked quietly back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

The walk back to the house seemed longer than it was on the way to where Demetri and I had just talked. I guess I was just so nervous about telling him.

"Is there a particular time or place you want to be changed?" Demetri asked.

"No, I'm not very picky…" I said. I didn't really care about when or where.

"Ouch… You know, it really hurts when you pass me off as some sort of toy you'll out grow one day." He said sarcastically faking hurt. I can see we'll get along just fine… I chuckled.

"You know your laugh is beautiful…" He said serious again; making me blush. "So is your blush." He whispered in my ear; making me blush further.

I was practically attacked by Alice as she ran up to hug me; causing Demetri to crouch protectively in front of me. "Chillaxe dude, it's only Alice." I said walking around him so she could hug me fiercely. "She's like this all the time." I said.

"I am not!" She said stubbornly.

"Ok, but you get excited very easily…" I sad editing a bit.

"NO!" She said starting to pout.

"Oh yeah?" I asked ready for her answer.

"Yeah!" She said not disappointing me.

"What about the other day when Edward went through another day of not killing Bella? Hmm?" I asked skeptically.

"That was different! I'm just glad my brother finally has a mate!" She quickly defended.

"I told you he wouldn't kill her and yet what was your reaction when you saw Bella get into her truck perfectly alive and breathing?" I asked still keeping the skeptism in my voice.

"It was a perfectly rational response!" She, again, defended quickly.

"And what was your reaction exactly?" I asked her.

She jutted out her chin, but eventually she came through. "I jumped up and down and started waving at Bella across the parking lot…" She said reluctantly.

"Which caused the innocent bystanders to do what?" I asked her.

"This caused the innocent bystanders to look at us funnily…" She, again, said reluctantly.

"What did Bella do? I forget…" I asked, Bella's reaction was the funniest.

"Bella got momentarily distracted by me jumping up and down and she wasn't concentrating on walking, so she tripped over her own two feet causing her to fall and hit her head on a nearby tree…" She said.

"Ah yes, now I remember… The poor tree didn't know Bella held such a grudge towards it. It's never done anything to her except maybe supply some nice air…" I said sarcastically. "As you can tell from the nice little story Alice has told us, she gets excited easily… What was it this time Alice? Did you find the perfect ear rings that will totally match your eye shadow?" I asked in mock enthusiasm causing Demetri to laugh.

She glowered at me and said "No… I saw that things would work out between you two…"

"Oh, well then I'll take that hug now." I said cheering her up as she bounded over to me and embraces me.

Turning to Demetri now Alice said "Wow, you need to hunt. You've decided to try animal blood correct?" He nodded. "Just checking. I'll have Edward, Emmet, and Jazz take you out later while Amy, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and I figure out a cover story that suites you. Okay?" Another nod.

"I didn't know you were going to try animal blood…" I looked at him questionably.

"Well I figured you'd want someone who didn't harm people am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, you right." I said with a smile.

"Would you have still dated me if I drank human blood?" He asked raising an eyebrow as we headed back to the house at a human pace, Alice was already gone.

"Probably not, so you have a good point…" I said. He laughed. "You have a cute laugh you know." I told him.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, hasn't anybody told you that before?"

"No… Not really…" He said. I'm pretty sure if he could blush he totally would be!

"What, never had a girlfriend or mate before?" I teased.

"For one no I've not had a mate, as mates are forever; two I have had two girlfriends neither of them as nice nor pleasurable as you…" He said sweetly.

"Aw shucks…" I said blushing. "You're such a gentlemen…" I said.

"Why thank you, and might I say that you are quite ladylike yourself?" He asked cutely.

"You may but I might not believe it…" I joked and laughed with him

All of a sudden Anabeth appeared and said "We have a problem, you're not going to like it…" When have I ever liked a problem? I thought.

(A/N: Sorry guys that's all I can give you for right now! But don't worry, I plan to update soon! And for those who don't know, this is my first chapter of ME (Edward-Scissorhanded-Cullen) actually writing a part of this story. I know! I want to know what you think, unlike Edward I can't read minds, so review please! If you get tired of waiting around for me to update this story I have four other stories that I have started. * _Wink, Wink, Hint, Hint, Nudge, Nudge*)_


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Heyy guys! I just wanted to give quick little thanks to Cetacea-of-Time

and ParanormalLove for reviewing my story! You guys gave me great reviews so I decided to update this chapter early!)

All of a sudden Anabeth appeared and said "We have a problem, you're not going to like it…" When have I ever liked a problem? I thought.

"Well, what's the problem?" I asked her seriously.

"Who's she?" Demetri asked me. I didn't have time to answer him, I need to focus on what the problem is.

"Anabeth? What's the problem?" I asked again as she looked reluctant to answer.

"The problem is…" She started.

"Yes?" I urged.

"The problem is… You two can't be a couple…" She said the last part in a rush.

At first I thought I didn't hear her correctly so I asked "What did you say?"

"That you two can't be a couple…" She said more slowly this time.

"What do you mean, we can't be a couple?" I asked her stepping forward.

"Seriously, who is she?" Demetri asked again.

"I'll tell you later!" I snapped. "What do you mean Anabeth?" I asked my tone harsh.

"There's a… Complication…" She admitted.

"What kind of complication?" I asked taking a step back towards Demetri, he put his arm around me, comforting me.

"It's just that… You read New Moon right?" She asked, as if she didn't already know… I nodded. "Well Demetri plays an important part in it…" This confused me.

"But the only part I remember him in is when he's escorting Edward and Bella through Volterra… How is that important? They can find someone else to escort them if I don't stop them from breaking up…" I was so confuzzled my head was starting to hurt.

"Do you remember his ability Amy?" She asked me.

I didn't have to even think it for a second before I blurted out "He tracks people. He's the world's best tracker, he's even better than James."

"How do you know that?" Demetri asked me.

"Umm… I'll explain later…" I forgot he didn't know about the book.

"NO! No more 'I'll explain later' okay? I want to know now!" He said. So demanding…

"Ummm… Well there's kind of a series of books with Bella and Edward's futures in it, and you're kind of in one of them…" I confessed.

"You lied to me?" He asked with pain in his voice.

"No! just held back information…" I said. I never understood why people thought keeping something from someone was a form of lying.

"Same thing!" He yelled.

"It's not the same thing! I didn't have time to tell you about it…" I told him.

"You could have told me when you were telling me about human…" He said.

"If you hadn't noticed it won't matter if I lied to you or not if we can't be together so if you'll excuse me!" I said turned back Anabeth.

"Whatever…" He said as he stormed off. It's like he doesn't even care about our relationship…

"He does care." Anabeth said. "He's just frustrated." She explained.

"Frustrated from what?" I asked confused.

"He thinks his future is written out for him. He doesn't like it. He likes being able to make his own decisions." She said and this confused me.

"But it's not!" I said. "Doesn't he realize he just made his own decision by leaving the Volturri for me?" I asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"She said bringing us back to our earlier conversation. " You and him can't be together because it will change the story too much. You've read New Moon so you know what happens according to Bella's point of view, but something important happens that she doesn't and never can know about." She's so flipping cryptic…

"What can't she know about?" I asked her.

"You can't know about it either… You guys just can't be together. It would ruin everything if you can't stop the whole James and Victoria thing." She said confusing me further.

"Well, can we still be friends?" If anything I still wanted to be friends.

"I'll have to think about it and talk to Stephenie…" She said in a thoughtful tone.

"Well, what do I tell Demetri? I can't say I'll explain later again or he'll freak out again…" I told her; she thought some more.

"I'll go and tell him, he'll only be on a need to know basis got it? So he can't figure anything out about what happens with Bella ok? Not unless he absolutely has to, got it?" She asked; I nodded and she disappeared to go explain to Demetri.

I went inside finally dropping my shield so people could hear me. I hadn't even noticed that I put it up… Anabeth must have done it.

"What took so long?" Jasper asked me; causing me to jump.

"Nothing. Anabeth just wanted to talk to me and Demetri about something." I said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Just, something…" I said not knowing if I should tell him or not.

"I can feel your emotions and I must say, they're quite overwhelming… Won't you please tell me what's a matter so I know how to comfort you?" He asked.

He's so pushy which is causing my temper to flare. "Don't you think God gave us emotions so we could feel if something is right or wrong? How can I tell if something's right or wrong if you're here all the time messing with my emotions?" I yelled at him.

He thought for a moment, looking very stunned. Then he said in a quiet voice "Sorry, I never thought about it like that…" He looked guilty, which made me feel guilty so I embraced the anger inside me and stormed off. I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me, letting everyone know not to come and disturb me. I started to sob for what seemed like the twentieth time this week. None of this would have happened if I hadn't moved to Forks. If I hadn't read that book. My mom wouldn't be dead, I wouldn't have met Demetri, my life would still be as perfect as it had been when I was living in Oregon.

There was a knock on the door. "Go away!" I yelled through my pillow, it sounded muffled but I knew who ever it was could hear it seeing as how everyone here was a Vampire.

"Can we please talk?" I recognized the voice as Demetri's.

"I don't want to talk!" I said still sobbing.

"We don't have to talk!" He said.

"Then go away!" I said again.

"Please?" He begged.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because you're hurting…" He said sadly.

"And how will having the guy I can't have help?" I asked. I heard him open the door. "I said I don't want you in here!" I cried.

"I know but right now I don't trust your judgment, no offense…" He said climbing in my bed with me. "I know it hurts, but it will get better…" He said trying to comfort me.

"No it won't… If it was just going to get better, then why did it get worse in the first place?" I asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Because, sometimes things NEED to get worse before they can get better…" He said rubbing comforting circles on my back. I don't know how long we sat like that, but it was long enough for me to fall asleep in his arms. Anabeth didn't invade my dreams that night, I enjoyed dreams of my life back in Oregon.

(A/N: Major thanks to my sister Sierra for helping me out with some confusion and for helping me decide on what the thing Demetri needs to do in New Moon should be! Hope you liked me little surprise of updating early! Hope you liked it!)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey I'm back! I'll be updating every week again and possibly more depending on how the reviews are... I changed a few things in the last chapter so you might want to read that over so you know what's going on...

-

I woke up to my radio alarm clock blasting Glad You Came by The Wanted, not a bad way to be woken up I must say, but I have had better mornings. I got up to turn off my alarm and my foot slipped off of one of the ladder rungs, causing me to stumble. This should have told me something about how my day was going to go but, me being me, I decided to ignore it and get ready for the day instead of crawling back under the covers.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty..." Demetri said sarcastically, letting himself in my bedroom.

I assumed he was talking about my rat's nest of hair, as I hadn't fixed it yet. "Gee thanks... Ever hear of knocking?" I retorted.

"Knocking? Why no, I don't believe I have... What is this knocking of which you speak?" He continued with the sarcasm. Two could play at that game...

"To knock is to strike a sounding blow with the fist, knuckles, or anything hard, especially on a door, window, or the like, as in seeking admittance, calling attention, or giving a signal: to knock on the door before entering..." I watched as he gaped at me in shock. "Would you like the other four definitions?" I continued.

"Would you happen to have a photographic memory?" He asked in shock.

I chuckled, "No, I look up random definitions to memorize for fun!" I told him sarcastically.

"Wow..." He said. After I finished getting ready, and Demetri was done quizing me on random words, I headed downstairs, successfully tripping down the stairs. I would have fallen flat on my face if Demetri hadn't caught me. "Second time today..." He informed me, pulling me up.

"Are you keeping count?" I asked, a little offended.

"No, I just hope this isn't because Bella's contagious..." He said sarcastically.

"Bella isn't contagious..." Edward said appearing in the hallway.

"I don't know..." Demetri said with a grin.

"She's not!" Edward said looking offended. "Well, anyway... Esme wants to know what you want for breakfast Amy..." I said looking at me.

"Umm... I don't care... Whatever she wants to make is fine with me, or I could make a bowl of cereal..." I'm not really big on non-cereal breakfasts.

"She won't hear of you have cereal for breakfast." He said with a scoff.

"It's not that bad you know! I prefer it actually..." I informed him.

"Right..." He said with a look of disgust, I just rolled my eyes at him and headed towards the kitchen.

"Morning Amy!" Esme greeted.

"Morning." I replied.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Fine." I said, looking at what she put in front of me. I wasn't really sure what it was but I ate it anyways so that Esme's feelings weren't hurt. "Any plans for the day?" I asked them.

"I'm going to work in my garden a bit and clean the house up..." Esme said, what was there to clean up? This place was ten times cleaner than a house filled with germ freaks!

"I'm going to practice my Piano a bit, I have this tune stuck in my head that I can't seem to get out..." Edward said shocking everyone but me, he was bound to write Bella's lullaby sooner or later...

"You're going to play?" Esme asked excitedly.

Edward chuckled, "Yes... I'm afraid I've been neglecting my talents lately..." He said with a frown as he realised how happy his playing made Esme.

"And Demetri?" I asked noticing he hadn't spoken yet.

"I'm going to go to Forks High and register for school with Carlisle while he has the time off." He said catching me by surprise.

"You're going to High School with me?" I asked cautiously before I got my hopes up.

"Yep..." He said simply. I squeled making everybody laugh at my girlyness. "What are you doing today while everyone's busy?" Everyone?

"Where are the others?" I asked dumbfounded.

They all seemed a little hesitant to answer. "Away..." Demetri said.

"Not far enough away..." Edward said with a grimace, causing me to finally understand.

"Ooohh..." I said awkwardly. "Well then, I don't know what I'll do... I might listen to Edward play and help Esme in the garden then, if that's alright?" I asked wanting to make sure I wasn't intruding on them.

"Not at all." They both said at the same time, making me smile.

"Cool..." I said finishing off whatever it was that I had just eaten. Esme took my plate and was cleaning it before I could even blink, I'm going to have to get used to that.

"Well I should get going, we're supposed to meet Mrs. Cope to fill out some papers in 10 minutes." Demetri said.

" 'Kay, bye." I said as he walked towards the garage and Carlisle came in to kiss Esme goodbye.

"So do you want to listen to me play first or help Esme in the garden?" Edward asked averting his eyes from the PDA.

"Listen to you play..." Not wanting to witness nor interrupt the PDA myself. As Edward led me to the room with the Piano in it I started to notice the artwork on the walls, to say it was incredible was an understatement...

Edward seemed to notice my ogling because he smirked and said "Years of collecting and travel..."

"But how does none of it clash?" I was amazed by this because I could barely get dressed without having at least one thing clashing with another.

He chuckled, "Having an interior designer who doesn't need to sleep helps..." He explained, it made sense.

I spent my evening watching Edward compose Bells'a lullaby, helping Esme in the garden, and playing video games with Demetri. Eventually I got the chance to collapse in my bed and be taken over by sleep. At first I thought it was a dream but then I saw Anabeth was there and knew otherwise. "Hello again Amy..." She greeted.

(A/N: I'M SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever and a day and I don't really have a very good excuse... I'm also sorry for ending this chapter the way I did... I had a whole big thing planned out and everything! But my mom wants the computer soon so I had to shorten it A LOT! . I'll update tomorrow... Please spam my email tonight... I check it every morning and your reviews and stuff go there and when I see that I get inspired! So REVIEW!) 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello again Amy..." She greeted.

"Ugh!" I complained. "What do you want now?"

"Nice to see you too..." She muttered looking a little offended. Good... I'm still mad at her for not allowing me and Demetri to see each other... "You shouldn't be... Remember why you're here... Don't forget that you're here to help Edward and Bella. This isn't just about you."

"I know that..." I said. I forgot she could read my mind... Stupid powerful vampire... I hope she heard that. "So, why are you here?" I asked.

"You need a new power. Something's coming and you'll need to be prepared for it." She said.

I waited, but she didn't explain any further. "Care to elaborate?" I asked getting impatient.

"No." She stated simply.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're being a crabby teenager and I don't like it..." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"I am a crabby teenager... Whether you like it or not, it's not going to change..." I said mimicking her pose.

"Don't take that tone with me..." She said strictly.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" I challenged.

"You don't want to know..." I don't think she even knew what to do...

"Try me..." I challenged again. I just wanted to see if she would really do something, I wasn't really mad at her... She raised her hand and hit me in the shoulder, I felt a jolt of electricity pushing me, backwards, into the air. I got up, shocked - in both the literal and metaphorical sense, that she would actually do something. That hurt... A lot... I just had to fight back.

I decided to try something new. I imagined her in a bubble and saw it appear around her. "Hey! Let me out or you'll pay for it!" She was still mad...I thickened the bubble so she couldn't break the shield. Time for the something new, I imagined the bubble as a bubble of electricity, and soon after I heard her scream. "OUCH!" I dropped her from the bubble. "Amy! Did you just electrocute me?" She exclaimed.

"You deserved it! What kind of guardian shocks their guardee?" I exclaimed back, secretly proud of myself for doing something so cool.

"You ASKED for it!" She retorted.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would actually do it!" I started laughing and soon she joined me. I bet we look like two mental people.

"Without a doubt..." She said, calming down.

"So what was it you wanted to teach me?" I asked, getting curious.

"What? Oh yeah! I'm giving you a new power... But before I give it to you, you have to promise me you won't let it get to your head... Got it?"

"Got it..." I promised.

"Ok... Remember Aro and how you sort of pissed him off?" She asked. _How could I forget?_ "Just checking... He and some Volturi members are going to be coming back... He wants to recruit you, Alice, Demetri, and Edward. He's going to try and use Chelsea's power of relationship manipulation to break you guys from the rest of the Cullens." She paused making sure I understood what she was saying.

"So, he's going to try and make us join the Volturi?" I asked, wanting to make sure I had this straight.

"Exactly. The power I'm going to give you will allow you to, temporarily, cause your target's power to not work..." She explained.

"Really? Awesome!" I exclaimed, getting excited.

"Yes. But remember what I told you... Don't use it unless you have to. It could get dangerous. Now lie down so I can give it to you..." I did as I was told, fully understanding what she was saying about the whole danger thing. I started feeling the tingly sensation I get whenever I get a new power. This time, though, Anabeth didn't have to take a break. "I've been practicing..." She explained. "It's a lot easier now."

"Oh, cool..." I said.

"Yeah. So let's practice your new power..." She said.

"On who?" I asked confused. She gave me a minute to think about it. "You? No... I can't do that..." I said.

"Yes you can... It's only temporary, doesn't hurt a bit either..." She said. "Now," she began, "this power, unlike your other one, operates on a switch, in your brain, and if you feel around in there you should be able to find it..." She said. At first this confused me, so I just started patting my head. "No, no, no... That's not what I meant." She said with a chuckle. "I meant if you mentally feel around... Kind of like when you think about your hand you can feel that it's there without having to look at it."

"Oh! Ok... I think I get it now..." I said. I thought about my brain and could feel it. I started getting into more detail, trying to find a switch of some sort. I finally found one and tried flicking it on. My vision went crazy, so I quickly flicked it off. "What was that?" I exclaimed, semi-freaked out.

"That, was your power... Like I said, it's not like you bubble shield..." _That's for sure... _"Flick the switch back on please." I did what I was told and my vision went crazy again. It was like there was an immence amount of light coming from Anabeth, I looked away from her and there wasn't any light anywhere else. "That light you see is my power. The brighter the light, the more powerful the vampire is..." I nodded looking back at her, getting used to the light. "Now, I want you to try and dim the light as much as you can."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Figure it out... Like you did with the electric bubble you felt the need to shock me with..." She said, _I guess she's still mad... _"No! You think?" She asked sarcastically. _Yeah... Still mad..._ "Focus, Amy..." She said.

"Right..." I focused on the light coming from Anabeth. "Is there going to be a switch of some sort?" I asked.

"Maybe... Most likely..." She said vaguely. _Thanks Anabeth..._ I thought sacastically. "Yeah, well... Maybe you'll think twice about putting me in an electric bubble..." She smirked... "Just keep looking..."

"Fine..." I looking even closer to the light. I kept searching and searching but I couldn't seem to find a source of the light. It's not like there was a lightbulb or anything...

After five minutes or so Anabeth finally decided to help me. "Think of a dial... One of those lights with the spiny control thing..." She said.

"Now she tells me," I said, I think I passed one of those a while ago. "Aha! Found it!"

"About time, now dim the light." I did as I was told and the light started to dim, slowly, but dim nonetheless. "Good, now I'm going to use one of my powers on you, and it's going to be a painful power, so you better make sure that, that light is dimmed," she said. I started spinning faster and soon the light was no more. "Do you feel anything?" she asked, I shook my head. "Good... Now go away," she said.

"Ouch... That really hurts," I said feigning hurt.

"Don't care, get out."

"Alright, alright... Bye!" I said as she kicked me out of wherever we were.

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I don't really get to use the computer a lot...)


	12. Chapter 12

I woke with a start, quickly falling to the floor. A pair of pale white hands shot out to catch me but I guess I took whoever it was by too much of a surprise, because the next thing I felt was the cold, hard floor.

"Ouch," I said lamely. I opened my eyes expecting to find Demetri, but instead I found the last vampire I could ever expect in my bedroom. "Jasper?"

"Good morning, Amy," he drawled.

"Why are you in my room?"

"I've come to ask you for a favor," he said simply.

I looked at him skeptically. Had he lost his marbles? "What can I, a human, do for you, a vampire?"

"You can block Alice's visions, right?" he asked, a hint of hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Maybe..."

His face fell a little, "oh..."

"I can try, if you want..." He nodded his head vigorously, "but, umm, wouldn't she have seen you asking me to stop her visions?" I asked.

His face fell a bit again and was replaced with a little bit of horror, "oh, crap..." He sped out of my room so fast he didn't see Demetri coming through my door; he knocked right into him, causing Jasper to join me on the floor.

Demetri looked down at Jasper then at my startled expression, "what were you doing in Amy's room?"

"N-nothing! Demetri, I swear, I was just asking her a question," Jasper stuttered, absolutely terrified of Demetri. I couldn't blame him, he was terrifying!

"Then why are you defensive?" he asked.

"Because, I-I-I... I was just... Just, ummm, asking her a q-q-question," Jasper stuttered.

"And, why is she on the floor?" he asked, approaching Jasper slowly.

"I fell," I said in a duh-you-freaking-idiot kind of tone, he ignored me. Jerk. I got up off of the floor and sat back on my bed, "seriously, Demetri. Stop terrifying the poor guy."

He finally decided to acknowledge my presence with a smile in my direction, letting me know he was messing with Jasper. "I just don't think it's right, nor should it even be legal, that this," he cast a disgusted look at Jasper, "unstable vampire should be alone in a room with my mate. Don't forget, boy, I can still pull some strings with the Volturri."

Alice appeared at the door then, "come on, Demetri, you know as well as I that you're on the Volturri's shit list now," she said with a smirk. "And, Jasper, I love what you were trying to do. It was sweet." She helped him up and gave him a small but sweet kiss on the lips.

Jasper glared at Demetri, who put his hands up in mock surrender, "I was just messing with you, chill."

Edward decided to join us then. "What is with all of the vampires in my room?" I asked, "get out," I looked at Demetri, "all of you. I have to get ready for school."

"I came to wake you up," he said.

"Well I'm up, now go. You two also," I said to Alice and Jasper. "Why are you here?" I asked Edward as everyone but Demetri left.

"I came because I need advice. It can wait, though."

"Fine," I looked at Demetri, "why are you still here?"

He grinned, "because this is my room, too."

"No, it's not. Get out."

"You're really bossy in the morning, you know that? Isn't she, Edward?"

"Don't bring me into this," he said as he left. Demetri chuckled.

"What do you mean this is your room, too? Take a guest room or something," I told him.

"Well, you see I would, but this was the guest bedroom and there's not another one." I fell on to my back with a groan.

"Of course there isn't! What kind of vampires would they be, expecting more then one guest at a time, what a ridiculous concept; I can't believe I even considered it!" So what, I was in a bad mood; you could hardly blame me, could you? "Why do you even need a room, you don't sleep?"

"Aw, don't you want me here?" Don't get me wrong, I wanted him there. It's just that I was more than a little nervous about sharing a room with him. We're not even supposed to be together, and I have a feeling we messed up the Twilight story line enough just by having him leave the Volturi. "Oh, I know, it's because I'm too great a temptation to resist already and having to share the same room with me would be too much, right?"

"Sure, why not, let's go with that. But I'm kicking you out so I can change. Don't touch my stuff, and stay off my bed," I said as I pushed him out.

"Whatever you say, roomie," he said while he let me push him out. I grabbed the clothes Alice had picked out for me and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

"Everyone is staring at us," I said as we got out of the car soon joined by Alice, Jasper, Rose, Edward, and Emmett.

"You would stare too if a group of five turned to six one day, and then the next week turned to seven," Demetri said. We had driven a car by ourselves instead of with the others because Demetri insisted, though he wouldn't elaborate why they had to cram into one car and we had our own.

"Makes sense, I guess."

"Demetri, I would watch out for Jessica and her little group. Except for Bella of course, she's cool, but Jessica and Lauren are slutty." Wow, Alice. Way to be blunt.

"Ok, well, Amy, I'm relying on you to be my guide today. Show me to the office, please," Demetri said. I brought him to the office as the others went to their classes.

"Why hello there!" Ms. Cope greeted, too friendly. "What can I do for you today?" She batted her eyelashes at him. I don't remember me getting this kind of welcome when I came here.

"This is my friend Demetri. He needs to pick up his schedule, he's new here." I gave her a meaningful look that said back-off. She didn't get it.

"Oh, wonderful! I just love it when we get new students here in Forks!" Yeah, I'm sure you do. "I'll be right back with your schedule and a map of the school, don't go anywhere," she said with a chuckle as she headed into the other room.

"He won't need a map, I'll be showing him around," I said.

"Oh. Ok then." She left.

"You're really cute when you're possessive," Demetri whispered in my ear. "And jealous."

"I was not jealous of that!"

"Sure you weren't," he said, still in my ear.

"Why would I be jealous? She has the flirting capability of a sac of rocks!" He chuckled.

"Alrighty then, here we go! This is your schedule and this needs to be signed by all of your teachers and returned by the end of the day, ok? Have a fantastic day!"


End file.
